Soledad
by Morgenbitch
Summary: El plazo se cumplio de nuevo, y ahora tiene que pagar por ello.


**Disclamer: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y de la WB.**

**Agradecimentos: A Luna Lovegood por betearlo.  
**

* * *

**Soledad**

Te mueres. O al menos sientes eso. Te lo advirtió y lo sabes.

Estás sola. Como ella lo profetizó.

Había llegado la fecha límite, para no sufrir tanto daño. Pero eras tan feliz que ignoraste el aviso. Y es que ¿quién quiere dejar el paraíso?

Sola, repites en un murmullo. Ese departamento te parece ahora una catedral.

Estas en un rincón, abrazándote a ti misma, recargada en la pared. Porque no quieres estar perdida en la inmensidad de tu casa.

Nunca te afectó el tono sombrío de las paredes hasta hoy. Estabas tan enamorada que todo lo veías rosa.

El reloj de arena que está sobre la mesa de cristal justo frente a ti marca lentamente tu fin. Y de pronto, al dar las cuatro en punto, se vacía. Se acaba y no queda más. No lo puedes regresar.

Escuchas la puerta abrirse. De nada sirven llaves ni candados cuando ella es la que llega.

Sus pies se arrastran vagamente; se acerca a ti. Cierras los ojos con fuerza como si eso pudiese alejarla.

Recarga su muy fina y casi esquelética mano sobre tu hombro.

—Te lo advertí.—susurra, pero la escuchas claramente.

Te estremeces y las lágrimas brotan de tus ojos, descontroladas. Tienes miedo, mucho miedo, porque sabes a lo que vino.

—Por favor—ruegas—. No otra vez.

La miras a sus crueles e infinitos ojos. Ella niega con la cabeza.

Se sienta junto a ti en el suelo, te abraza y te recargas en su pecho. No sientes nada. Por que así es como se siente ella, a nada.

—Ellos me querían—argumentas—. Mis amigos me querían.

Entrelaza sus dedos como ramas en tu cabello y responde:

—Siempre te quieren, Hermione—Su hueca voz te suena más cerca— Al principio, siempre te quieren. Pero dime: ¿dónde están ahora?

Lloras más fuerte, porque es cierto y lo sabes.

Sentiste el afecto de tus amigos, hasta que ignoraste las reglas. El tiempo se había acabado.

—Pero él…—refutas— Él me amaba, él en verdad me amaba.

Ríe, ríe con vileza, ríe cruel y sarcásticamente. Ríe y te lastima. Pero así es el proceso, y no sabes si lo soportaras una vez más.

—Ahora alguien ocupa tu lugar.—suelta frente a tu rostro.

Su aliento putrefacto no te deja respirar por unos segundos. Y es que ella existe desde el inicio de los tiempos, desde el inicio del mundo, desde el nacimiento de Adán y Eva.

—Pero nos íbamos a casar.—debates una vez más, incapaz de darte por vencida.

—Sabes que a mí no me importan los motivos ni me valen los "peros"—refuta secamente, y te das cuenta de que ya no tienes esperanza—. Ahora ya sabes lo que viene.

Sueltas un gemido de dolor. Apenas imaginas lo que viene.

Ella se levanta, dejándote tendida en el piso. Y es entonces que pides por última vez:

—Mátame—dices aferrándote a sus descarnados pies—. Mátame, pero por favor, no otra vez. Ya no. Te lo ruego.

Sonríe de medio lado, logrando así verse más tenebrosa.

—Lo prometo. Esta será la última vez. Si sobrevives, tal vez no regrese.

Aún estás a sus pies y lloras más fuerte, tu ropa ya está mojada de lágrimas. Lo promete, así como lo prometió la ultima vez, y aquí esta de nuevo.

Prefieres a la muerte, porque ella no llega sino hasta que es el verdadero final de tus días; sólo te quita el cuerpo y, al final, te regala los mejores recuerdos.

Pero ella no. La soledad siempre te da un plazo muy corto de felicidad, y si no lo cumples, te atienes a las consecuencias.

Y ella sí llega con antelación. Te enseña los recuerdos más dolorosos, los que están enterrados en el fondo. Ella desgarra tu alma y rompe tu corazón en mil pedazos, aunque no tenga la certeza de tu verdadero fin.

Te levantas cuando te ofrece su letal mano. Sin embargo, antes de tomarla, le pides:

—Por favor, que sea la última vez.

—Lo intentaré, pero te dolerá más—sonríe—. Si no funciona, nos vemos en tres meses. Si funciona… Nos vemos en la otra vida.

Tomas su mano helada y te prometes no luchar para sobrevivir.

De cualquier modo, no crees aguantar más. Y aún si lo hicieras, romperías el contrato otra vez… Aunque sea sólo por unos efímeros momentos de felicidad.

* * *

Esta historia tambièn esta publicada en PF y Foro

Si les gusto o no, dejen su opiniòn.


End file.
